My Best Friend
by Maty-chan101
Summary: "Stay with me forever...please Haku." "Of course...your highness." I also posted this on my Tumblr and decided to post it here as well Based on the Story of Evil songs Photo belongs to me. Made on MMD


**Thought I would make a fanfiction based on one of my favorite Vocaloid songs…well, all the Story of Evil songs are my favorite but, whatever..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rin and Haku were walking down a rocky road, they had just finished walking around a town nearby and were heading back to the chapel, where they lived. While they were walking, Rin was telling Haku something that happened while they were walking around the town.

"So, the guy actually thought I was a thief! He even tried to get me arrested." Rin said, telling the story. "All from the outfit you were wearing?" Haku asked. Rin was wearing a long brown cloak with a hoodie. "Yes! Thankfully, Haku came to the rescue~!" She exclaimed, happily. Haku giggled at her comment.

Haku felt very happy with the blonde female. Even though she knew this was the same girl who was the reason for Miku, her best friend's, death. However, Haku knew that killing and/or hating this girl would never bring Miku back. Also, she figured that Rin must have been suffering enough as it is, and didn't need her help making it worse.

"When we get home, could you teach me how to make those delicious cakes?" Rin asked. "Of course, it is about time you learned how to make something else besides brioche." Haku answered, smiling wide. Rin rubbed the back of her head, blushing slightly. "Well, I was never the best cook to begin with~" She said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Haku covered her mouth, laughing.

Little did they know that a green haired female wearing a beautiful green, white, and black formal dress was watching them. More specifically, Haku. The female smiled wide with tears in her eyes. "I'm happy for you Haku. You don't need to avenge me. You both need each other. Stay with Rin, she needs you more than I do." The girl whispered.

Haku's eyes widen, recognizing the voice. She looked back to see no one there. Her eyes were still wide, she felt as if she was going crazy. Rin looked over at the female in white, concerned. "Haku? Are you alright? You look pale…" She asked. Haku looked back at the blonde, noticing the amount of concern just by looking at her. Haku smiled softly. "I-i'm fine. Just a bit tired is all." She answered.

"Oh, well, you do not have to help me with the cake, we can do it tomorrow." Rin suggested. "No, no. I don't mind helping you." Haku said, shaking her hand back and forth. "Well, only if you are up to the task. I really am glad I met you, Haku. You are my best friend, and I feel so happy with you!" Rin told her, smiling wide. Haku felt touched by her words. "Same to you, Rin." She said.

Suddenly, Rin ran off to the shore and began collecting seashells. Haku ran up to her, confused. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I want to see if I can make a seashell necklace~" Rin answered. "Well, I can't see how that wouldn't be possible." Haku said, helping the blonde collect seashells. Once they finished, Haku placed them all in the pocket of her apron. Rin looked out into the water, memories of her and Len began flowing back. "…You know…..there is a tradition saying if you write on a wish on a piece of parchment, place it in a bottle, and let it flow out to see…they say that wish would come true…" She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Haku looked out into the ocean to see the illusion of that boy once again.

The same boy that stopped her from killing Rin on that day…

Haku smiled wide at Rin. "How about we write our own wishes tomorrow~" She suggested. Rin beamed up at Haku, her eyes gleaming with hope. "R-really!?" She asked. Haku nodded. "Of course, and maybe if we're lucky, our wish will come true~!" She answered. Rin smiled wide as tears welled up in her eyes. She gave Haku a big hug, trying to hold back her tears. Haku hugged her back tight, not wanting to let go of her friend. "Stay with me forever….please Haku.."

Haku looked out at the ocean to see not only the boy, but Miku as well. They were both smiling wide, holding each other's hands. Haku smiled wide as a single tear ran down her face.

"Of course…..your highness."

* * *

***Cue 'AAAWWW' button* **

**I love making friendship stories~! **

**I'm super happy how this turned out. I was just planning to make a short story, but, i'm super happy how it turned out, anyway.**

**Hope you enjoy and i'll see ya later**

**Bye-meeeeee~**


End file.
